In The Garden of Good and Evil
by Jadebird
Summary: A look into dark side of life. Starring Matt Hardy Edge and many more..


In Garden of Good and Pure Evil

By Jade and Rockergal.

Chapter 1

Mercy's POV

Hi. I am Mercy Taylor Foley. I am standing in my office looking for a

picture of my sister, Jordan. She and I were kidnapped at ages of sixteen and fourteen and sold into white slavery. We spent two years with a man named Paul Heyman. He beat us and used us for sex slaves.

That was until Heyman came to here to Eden, a club for BDSM. It was here that they found out that Jordan was just, as they put it, a baby. Our parents were dead, our spirits broken, and our bodies numb from the beatings we took.

I pick up a picture of Mick and Mark, the owners of Eden. Our saviors. I remember when they found out that Jordan was only sixteen. Heyman lied, and said she was my twin sister and that she was eighteen. But Mark knew better. Just one look in her eyes, and he saw, that she was a child who had lost everything.

Mark told his most trusted bodyguard, John Bradshaw, to find out what Heyman was hiding, namely, Jordan's true age. I remember when we arrived on Eden, Heyman had to pay extra to bring his own slaves with him. Mark and Mick held a luncheon to welcome all the guests. Jordan and I had to sit on the floor.

God how I hated that.

Mick once told me that I was a natural Dom. That he saw it in my eyes. I remember how my sister was in those days. She would do anything to keep Heyman happy so she wouldn't get beaten. She was broken well by the time the luncheon took place. Jordan did something, I don't remember what it was, but he punched her in ribs. That was a bad move, because Mark was there, and he saw it. It became very ugly. Mark told him if he ever saw him beating my sister like that again, he would give him what

he gave us. I noticed that he took a good look at Jordan. I heard him tell Mick. "She's just a child. She isn't eighteen Mick. She can't be more fifteen or sixteen."

Mick took a good look at Jordan and agreed. "We have to get both girls. Let's put John, Ron, Hunter, and Kevin on it. I think a poker game is called for. And, we make sure these girls are in the pot." Mick told Mark. I watched them walk over to the men sitting at their table.

They talked softly, and then John came over. "Mr. Heyman, tonight we have a poker game at the pool. Would you care to join in?" John asked.

"Sure why not, these girls need a rest." He said, giving Jordan a dirty look.

"Why don't you bring them along?" John asked. I remember the look Jordan got looking at John. Hope. I think she knew he was going to save us.

That night, we went to the pool. He made Jordan go with no clothes on. Hunter saw this and got pissed. "You let that girl put a robe on, and do it now," Hunter hissed.

"She's not allowed to go anywhere alone, she might run away." Heyman hissed back.

"Fine. She can wear my shirt. Put this on now lil one." He said, handing her the shirt. Jordan put it on and lipped 'thank you'.

The game went well for Heyman. For about an hour, he was winning. Then, he started to lose.

He was losing all his money. John looked at him and asked. "Out of money? Need a loan?"

"Yes, I need a loan." Heyman told him.

I looked into John eyes, and knew he was up to something. "Well, what are you going to put up? How about those pretty little slaves of yours?" He asked Heyman. Heyman looked at his cards and then said, "I'll put up Mercy for now."

"Fine. Throw her collar into the pot." Kevin told him.

He threw my collar into the pot. "I call. Three of a kind." Heyman said and started to grab my collar, but was stopped by Hunter.

"Full house. You lose. She's mine now." He said with an evil grin, daring Heyman to challenge him.

"Look, you wanted to put her up. You had good hand, it's just that Hunter's was better. So, are you in?" Kevin asked.

I could tell he knew Heyman was in. I watched as he told Jordan to give him her collar. She took in it off. I could tell that she felt lost without it. For two years, she never took it off.

We watched him throw it into the pot. Just then, two other men came in. I remembered them from the luncheon.

They never took their eyes off of Jordan. They were the owners of the island.

"Can I join in? Or, did this hand already start?" The one called Mark asked, seeing that I no longer had my collar, and that Jordan's was in the pot.

"Sorry sir, it's already started. Hunter was lucky. He won this lil one here. And, I think he wants her twin sister." John told him.

"That's fine. Mick and I will just watch." Mark told him as Hunter looked at me.

"What are your names?" Hunter asked.

"Mine is Mercy, my twin sister's Jordan." I told him, knowing not to say

younger.

"ARE WE PLAYING CARDS OR BULL SHITTING HERE!" Heyman yelled.

"Sorry, I just like to get to know my subs. So what do you have, because I am calling," Hunter hissed.

"Straight, aces high." Heyman said.

"Well, my full house beats you." John told him grabbing the pot.

We were free.

I watch as Jordan cried softly. She was young, and wasn't sure what she was going to do. This would have been the first time in her life, we have been apart. We didn't know what was going to happen. But, I knew in my heart we were safe, and that these men were going to love us, not abuse us.

Jordan's POV

Hi, my name is Jordan Cindy Callaway. I guess I should tell you why my last name is different than my sister's, Mercy. Well, it's for our protection.

Mark and Mick thought it was a good idea if we took different last names; Mercy took Mick's, and I took Mark's. I'm sitting here on the beach watching Adam, my sub, or should I say lover, swim in the ocean.

I smile at him. I also have two other lovers, or subs, Jeff and Shannon. Even though I've never slept with either of them. I am saving Jeff for my sister Mercy.

I know some day, she will return to the island. You see, we are having a little problem; a rapist is on the island, and my sister has been calling me, asking me to allow her and Jason back on the island. They want to go after these jewel thieves, and they have reason to believe that they are here. She's been calling for over a month, but I won't take her calls.

Sara, Mark's wife, tells me I'm a brat. And Ivory, my only female sub, and most trusted bodyguard, tells me that I might need her to catch the rapist. I am brought back to the real world with Jeff yelling for me. "Mistress Sin! Mistress Sin! It's Shannon!"

"What? What's wrong with Shannon?" I asked, scared for my lil one. He was new to the island. I bought him from his former owner, Lita, or should I say, I kicked her ass for him.

"He's...he's been raped...Kevin found him."

Jeff told me through tears. "It's bad...he's hurt very bad."

I jump up, and run for Kevin's room, knowing that's where he'd be.

As I head to his room, I remembered the night John won me in that poker

game. I slept in a bed, and John didn't want sex. He just wanted me to feel safe. The next morning, I was taken to this big house, and into this room where Mercy was standing. Two women came in, and gave us some clothes.

"Here lil one, put these on. Dr. Foley and Dr. Calloway will be in soon. Oh, my name is Sara Callaway, and this is Ivory. What are your names?" She asked.

"Mine is Mercy Taylor, and this my younger sister, Jordan Cindy. God, it feels good to say younger again." Mercy told her.

Sara looked at me. "Lil One, how old are you?" She asked.

All I could do was look too scared to talk. If I ever talked without being told, I would get beaten.

"She won't talk unless you tell her she can." Mercy told them.

Sara looked at me, and said "Jordan you may speak. How old are you? Tell us the truth. Dr Foley and Dr Callaway need to know."

"I'm sixteen, almost seventeen." I told her.

"Ok lil one. Let's get you two cleaned up. Then, you can talk to the

Doctors."

We got cleaned up, and found two sundresses on the beds. We put them on.

Then, Sara and Ivory came in. I looked at Ivory and fell in love with her, she gave off this aura. I couldn't help myself, I looked into her eyes, and asked, "May I kiss you?"

Mercy's eyes went wide.

"Do it Ivory. This is the first step for her." Sara told her, seeing that I was falling for Ivory.

"Yes you may." Ivory told me. I kissed her softly, when I felt her tongue on my lips, wanting to enter. I allowed it. It felt good, she didn't do anything I didn't want. Then, we heard someone clear their throat. It was Mick.

"Well, well, looks like we have a good sub here." Sara hit him.

"She's sixteen like Mark thought. She's a baby."

Mark came in, hearing what Sara said. "Well, now that we know the truth, I say we try to decide what we are going to do to help her. Do you have a place to stay?" He asked.

"We have nowhere to go, our mother and father are dead." Mercy told him.

"Well, you will stay on the island as long as you like lil ones." Another man told us. It was Dr. Foley. "You may stay on the island, but Jordan, you are to stay on this side of the island from now until you are seventeen. Then, we see how well you are traded." Mick told us.

"That's fine with me, I turn seventeen in five months." I told them. Sara, Ivory, and Mark smiled at me. "Oh, this one has heart after all." Ivory said. "I'll keep an eye on this one." Sara said.

Five months later, my seventeenth birthday finally arrived. It was also

Summertime. I watch from the beach, as the boat comes with new, as Mark

calls them, Citizens. I can come on this side of the island, now that I am 17, so I decided to look around. I watch as the Citizens are led into a tent. I walk around to where I see Ivory, my lover, and dearest friend.

"Ivory what going on?" I whispered. "Jordan, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Today is my birthday, I'm allowed on this side of the island." I tell her.

"Go put this on. It is one of Mark's collars. It will let the people know that you are a private Citizen, off limits. Baby, I know you don't like this, but it is to protect you." She tells me as I look at the Citizens standing there. When one of them looked at me. He was hot. "Do you think I could just wear this?" I asked removing my dress, which is one of Sara's old ones.

Ivory smiled at me. "Look who's learning? Ok, go sit by Mark and Sara. If you are good, I will let you have a Citizen." She said, seeing that I was watching the one with long blond hair. I walked over to where Mark and Sara are sitting, and sit at their feet. I watch as Hunter, the island's head trader walks over to mic.

"Welcome to Eden, where you can let yourself go, and play out your wildest fantasy. I'd like to present Master Mark, Mistress Sara, and Lil Sinful to you." Ivory walked up and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded, then handed her the mic. "Today is Lil Sinful's birthday. Master Mark, Mistress Sara, and myself have a gift for her. John, bring Citizen Adam out for our lil Sinful. Happy Birthday." She said, as John brought Adam out, with a collar like the one Ivory told me to put on earlier.

John handed his leash to me, and I smiled. Adam was sexy, but I didn't want him for sex, I wanted him for company. I was lonely since my sister Mercy left the island to go college. Adam kissed my hand "Your wish is my command, my Mistress." He said. "Just sit for now, we will play later." I told him.

I am brought back to the present, as I ran up to Kevin's room. I hear Shannon's cries for me to help him. I run into the room. His eyes are swollen shut. I run to his side. "I am here my sweet, let Kevin work on your wounds." I tell him.

Sara came running in. "Lil one, it's time you call your sister and work with each other."

"Fine, fine. I will call her as soon as possible." I tell her. "But just remember, when Mark retired, he left me in charge of the island." I picked up the phone, and dialed the number I knew too well.

The person picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Meet me in New Orleans in 12 hours so we can talk. You need my help and I need yours. See you at 8pm at Moulin Rouge. Tay, I love you sis. Bye." I hung up before she could answer, then call for Hunter. "We are going to New Orleans for the day. Kevin, you, Jeff, and Ivory take care of Shannon. Adam, you pack my bags. I want to leave in one hour." With that, I went over and kissed Shanny's cheek, and told him that I would return in a few hours. For the first time in six years, I will see my past, my sister. I wonder how much she's changed.

Mercy's POV

I am sitting at a table, waiting for my sister, Jordan.

I called Sara, and asked her to fax me a picture of her, so I know what she looks like. She's changed so much. She now has long black hair, but her eyes still are the windows to her soul. You can see every emotion she feels. I watch as people walk in, looking for a woman with two men, both with long blond hair. I know one is Hunter, Sara told me he hasn't changed, just to look for him. Jordan refuses to leave the island without him, because of Heyman.

I looked up, and saw Hunter, and then my sister. Jordan had changed so much. Her once blonde hair is now black, and it shows off her ice blue eyes. I wave at them, and Jordan walked over.

"Hey sis, long time no see. So, tell me why you need to get on the island, and I will tell why I need your help." Jordan told me. I smiled.

"Ok sis, I will. You hung up before I could ask you to bring something with you. Do you off hand know the list of Citizens due to come next week to the island off the top of your head?" I asked.

"No. I haven't gotten the list from Mick yet. He sends it about a week before they come. I should have it by week's end. Why do want to know? You know that's kept quiet. No one is allowed to see that without clearance from Mick or Mark." Jordan told me with evil grin.

"I am their daughter, also, brat. So I think that entitles me to the lists." I hissed. Just then Jordan's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Ok, Shanny. I will be back on the island tonight. So, you listen to Kevin and Ivory. Tell Ivory to give you one of her healing baths. Yes, lil one. I still love you. Ok, Bye sweetie." She closed her phone I noticed a tear fall down her cheek.

"Ok what's going on Jordan? What happened on the island that you need help with?" I asked.

"A rapist is on the island. I want him or her caught. But the only thing I really want, is island justice." She told me.

"Fine. We will handle that for you. Now, can you help me?" I asked.

"What can I do? Who are you looking for?" Jordan asked.

"I'm looking for this man named Matthew Hardy. He has some pictures we need. He has the only pictures of two jewel thieves, Zee and Jai. There are no known pictures of them in the free world, and both are into BDSM. Well, the FBI got word that Matthew is looking for his brother, Jeff. Who I know, is on the island and that Matt has a meeting with Mick about his little thing. How should I say this? He, too, has a love for a pretty woman to Dom him." I tell her watching the wheels in her head turning. Oh, how I love when my sister's evil mind kicks in.

"Ok, I find this Matt, and take him as a private citizen, and make sure he stays out of trouble. I make sure that this Zee and Jai don't get their hands on him?" Jordan says with evil grin.

"There's another thing, I found out that he is bi. So, let's say Adam may also keep him in check." I say with evil grin.

"Ok. The guests arrive next week, so you and your partner Jay can come. He can be your citizen." She tells me as they start to leave. I stand and hug her. "See you next week sis. Let's not wait until we need each others help, before seeing each other again, ok?" I ask.

"Yes, we need to get together more often. See you in a week sis." Jordan said as she left. Well in one week I return to my past, and maybe my future.

Shannon's POV

I hung up the phone with my mistress. I miss her. She makes me feel safe. I fear that she won't want me, now that she no longer loves me. She told me she does. I still can't see, but I hear Kevin and Ivory talking.

"He will need a lot of love, just like Jordan and Mercy did. He was kidnapped into this world too. But, he chose to stay like Jordan." Ivory told Kevin.

I don't know who Jordan is, but I have a feeling I should ask to meet him.

"Kevin, Ivory, can I meet Jordan? Maybe he can help me also." I told them.

"Shanny, sweetie, you already know Jordan. Jordan is not a he. He is a she, Jordan is your Mistress. Sin is Jordan." Kevin said with a giggle "Wait until I tell her you thought she was a he." Ivory said laughing. "You didn't know Sin is short for Cindy? Which is Jordan's middle name? Well, see, Hunter gave her Eden's name. Hunter healed her heart, and started to call her Lil Sinful. Because she is sinful to the body and eyes." Ivory told me.

"Ivory, why don't you go, and fix Lil Shannon that special bath for him so we can take care of him? I don't know about you, but I don't want to deal with Sin." Kevin told her.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. But, I have some paper work to finish before the guests come next week." Ivory told us.

I could hear her walking to the bathroom, and start the bath water. I listen as Kevin walks around the room. I hate not being able to see, but Ivory said she has this stuff that will help. I listen as Ivory told Kevin, "When you get him into the tub, put this on his eyes. It will take the swelling down, and he should be able to open his eyes in a few hours. Ok Shanny, I am going to my office. If you need anything, call me there." Ivory told me as I heard the door shut.

"Ok Shanny let's get you into the tub. You relax, and put this cloth on your eyes." Kevin said to me.

"Ok." I tell him, letting the water do it's job. I fell asleep listening to Kevin making some calls. I'm wakened by Kevin.

"Hey Shannon, time to get out of that water, it's ice cold." He says, picking me up out of water, the cloth still over my eyes. I could feel the softness of the bed. I could feel him removing the cloth from my eyes. I slowly open my eyes. I can see Kevin smiling down at me.

"I didn't think I would see those green eyes until tomorrow. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, now that I can see. Is Mistress Sin back?" I ask, needing to see her. "No, lil one. Not until late tonight. It will take at least ten hours for them to get back." Kevin tells me.

"Ok." I tell him, running my hand down his arm. I feel safe with him, like with Sin. Then, I do something I couldn't help, I sat up and kissed Kevin.

Matt's POV

I am waiting to see Dr. Foley, and Dr. Calloway to find out if I am going to Eden. I first found out about Eden when I got a letter from Jeff, telling me he signed a five year contract to work there, after our father found out that he was bisexual and disowned him. Jeff kept my secret that I am also bisexual. That was until my father came to my apartment, and found me in bed with my lover at the time, Shane Helms, who also works for Eden. Shane told me about Eden, and how I could live out my fantasies there.

Like, the fact I love strong women, or should say a woman who knows what she likes. I am brought out of my thoughts when the lady behind the desk tells me that Dr. Foley will see me now. I walk into his office. To look at this man, you wouldn't believe he was a doctor.

"Hello Matthew, or do you like to be called Matt, or maybe something else?" Dr Foley asked.

"Matt's fine. Nice to meet you Dr. Foley," I answer.

"Just so you know, Dr. Calloway will be joining us." He told me. Just then, a large man walked in.

"Hello, I am Dr. Mark Calloway. You must be Matthew Hardy. Do you have a brother named Jeffrey Hardy?" Dr. Callaway asked.

"Please call me Matt, and yes, I do have a younger brother named Jeffrey."

"Does that make your decision any harder?"

"I will tell you the truth, the reason I want on the island, is that I need to tell him our father found out about me and disowned me also. See, Jeff and my ex-lover, Shane Helms, once told that I needed to go to Eden to find myself. There was a woman there, by the name of Mistress Sinful, that could help me find myself, and to learn to let my fantasies out. Every female lover I've had, I was in control. I want a woman who knows what she wants." I told them.

"So, Sugar and Rainbow Bright told you about my daughter Sin. And, yes. Sinful will tell you what she wants and likes. Good. Well, let's see, first..." Dr Calloway started to tell me, when we heard the lady outside office telling someone. "Miss Calloway, your father and uncle are in a meeting with someone."

"Well I have to return to the island in a few hours. I have to see them right away." She said, as she walked in the door. She was hot. She had long black hair, wasn't too tall, maybe 5'4 to 5'5, if that. And, ice blue eyes that you could get lost in. "I'm sorry, but I need to see the two of you right away." She said, not seeing me. When she did, I wanted to tell her, 'Take me. I am yours to command'. But, I didn't. I just looked at her. Just then, a man with long blonde hair, kinda on the slim side, but is built. He, too, was hot. If these are the people of Eden, I'm going to love it.

I am brought out of my thoughts by this woman.

"Hello, I am Jordan Calloway, also known as Mistress Sinful. This is Adam, also known as Edge." She said shaking my hand.

"I'm Matt Hardy. I believe you know my brother Jeff." I told her, watching her eyes dance.

"Well Matt, if you wouldn't mind, may I ask, are you coming to Eden?" She asked.

"I was just about to find out if I am. Dr. Calloway was about to tell me." I told her looking at Dr Calloway.

"Yes, Jordan he is going to Eden. Next week, he will be joining Eden. He has heard about your training so, I think Adam here will be sharing you." Dr. Calloway told her.

She just smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Calloway, Dr. Foley." Was all I could say, looking at Sin up close took my breath away.

"Well Dad, I need to tell you, and Uncle Mick something, and it's not good; we have a rapist on the island. Mercy is returning to the island to help me with this problem, and I would like you to return also, Uncle Mick. And Matt, if you want, you may return with us. Would you? I could begin your training now." She asked.

"Yes," was all I could say. Lord help me, I think I have met my match.

Adam's POV

We just got back to the island and I was so mad at Sin. I wanted to know why she wanted Matt. What, I wasn't good enough for her anymore?

But, she refuses to tell me anything, saying she will tell when she's ready to. God, I hate it when she gets like this. Moody, and quiet. But I know it has something to do with her sister Mercy.

I watch as Sin undresses, God she is sexy. She looks over her shoulder at me and gives me that smile. I am in trouble.

"Like what you see, Edge?" She asks, calling me by my island name.

I just look at her. Oh, I am getting so turned on right now. I watch as she walks over, looking into my eyes. "You have nothing to worry about Edge. You and I have been together for over six years. Now, you want to make love to me? Well, if you do, you better tell me what in the blue hell is up your ass." She yelled.

"I want to know the truth about you and Mercy. Something's up. For over six years, you two haven't spoken to each other. Now, you two are meeting in New Orleans, making plans for her to return to the island. Plus, you are training Matthew yourself. Something you haven't done in over a year, not since you and I married." I told her. She looked at me, a small smile playing on her lips.

"If your eyes weren't green, I swear you were jealous. Adam, you and I have been best friends, and then lovers, for over six years. I wouldn't risk us if it weren't important. If you must know, Mercy needs Matt's help with a case. He's got pictures of two jewels thieves, the only ones in the world, and she has reason to believe that they are coming to the island to hide out. So, Mercy is coming to see if they will go after him. And, another thing, why are you so worried? In case you forgot, I do have other male subs like Jeff, Shannon, and Sugar." She tells me as she walks over to the bed.

"You can't tell me you don't think Matt isn't yummy, that he doesn't turn you on?" She says with an evil grin.

"No, I can't. But, I will watch over him for you and Mercy. And, keep an eye out for these women. And, another thing, Sugar, Shanny, and Jeffy have been with us since before we got married. They are like little brothers to me." I tell her, sitting next to her.

And she's right, I think Matt is very hot. Sometimes I swear she knows me too well. She looks at me, and I can tell from the look in her eyes, she's up to something. Her hand starts to move up my leg.

She pushes me down onto the bed. Now I know. She wants to forget about everything, the rapes, her sister. Right now, it's just her and me. She pulls my shirt off, and starts to kiss up my chest, her hands moving to my pants, unbuttoning them. With one quick move, she pulls them off. I start to kiss along her neck, flipping her on her back.

We made love for over an hour, until the phone rang. It was Kevin, telling Jordan that Shanny needed her. I watch, as she gets dressed. She tells me, maybe after awhile, she might bring Shanny back with her. I know in my heart that her and I are soul mates, but what if what Ivory once told me is true? That we were missing something; a third soul mate. She and I always felt something missing. What if it was Matt? I don't want to share Jordan, but what if he works his way into my heart like he did Jordan's?

Shannon POV

I am sitting on Kevin's deck, waiting for my Mistress to come. I hear her walk into the room. She and Kevin are talking. " Where is my lil one Kevin? I don't want to talk to you. I want to see Shannon." She sounds upset to me

"He's fine. But, he is very upset. You know you leaving didn't help matters." Kevin growled.

"You think I don't know that? Well, in case you forgot. I do know what he is going through. I was raped every night for two years by that bastard Heyman. I know the pain. Why do you think I didn't stay in the States longer? So I could be here and help him. So, if you don't mind, I am going to see my lil one. Sin hissed. I watch as she walks out. She places her hand on my head and just looked at me. I could see in her eyes, she did know what I was going though. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her like my life was in her hands.

"Lil One, you are safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you again. Mick and Mark are coming back to the island. I want you to talk to Mick. He can help you. If you want. I also called, and asked someone to return to the island. He will be here in the morning." She told me with a small smile on her face.

"Who's coming back?" I asked.

"Sugar." She told me. "I thought you needed a little sweet sugar."

"Thank you. Mistress. I missed him so much." I told her, so happy that she does love me. She's giving me my true love back. My first master,

Shane.

Rapist POV

I stand here on the beach and watch Jordan walk to Kevin Nash's room to see my latest victim, Little Shannon, her lil one.

I stand here listening to her talk to him. I have gotten almost every person my boss wants revenge on; first, Kevin's little Sean Waltman. Then, John Bradshaw's slave Molly. And now, I will wait until Mercy gets here. Then, I will kidnap both Mercy and Jordan. And my boss will get even with them. For everything they cost him.

They cost him so much. He's lost his standing in the BDSM world. These two are worth millions and don't even know it. There is so much Mercy and Jordan doesn't know. Like, the fact that their mother and father are alive. And their father has always been near them. And, their mother Margaret is a world famous author. She doesn't even know, that over the last three years, the daughters she has been looking for, that Jordan is Mistress Sin and FBI agent Mercy Foley. Oh, this is going to be sweet. To watch their worlds fall apart.

Oh yes-sweet Sin-Shannon is only the beginning of this. Your sweet ass is mine. And your sweet Edge won't be able to save you. Or that new one, Matthew, won't be able to either. I have to find out who Jordan is going to give Mercy for citizen. Maybe that one with the Rainbow hair. Oh, his ass is mine next. I ran up to him and knocked him out.

A week later

Mercy POV

I'm sitting on the plane, waiting for it to land on the island. I look out the window and I see the island. I couldn't help but smile. I know my sister will be waiting for me when I land. She had to come back to the States, to help me get Jason ready for the island. He is closest sub, as I call him. He's so going fit in at Eden. I thought Jordan was going to kill him a few times. She told me that if I didn't get him better clothes, she was going to kick my ass.

Jason had picked out some weird stuff, very quiet, and he has a few things in his past that he wants to stay there. Like, the fact he was once was a slave to Heyman. It was before Jordan and I. I told her. I had to. So Jordan would know why he didn't need to be trained. She was cool with that and even told him that if he needed to talk, that our father, Dr. Mick Foley, was on the island because of rapes. And he would talk, or even listen, if he needed it.

We land on the island. I am shocked to see who was waiting for me. It was Hunter.

"Welcome back Mercy. Sin's sorry she couldn't meet you herself, but there was another rape. Jeff Hardy was badly beaten and raped. She and Edge haven't left his side and Matt's with them." Hunter told me "

Is Mick and Mark on the island?" I asked.

"Yes. Mick is with Sin and Mark is running the island so she can be with Jeff. It's bad Mercy. Sin is on the warpath. She's losing it. She is at the end of her rope with this rapist. She said she knows Heyman's behind it." Hunter told me as I watched Jason's face.

"Is she sure it's Heyman?" Jason asked. I hit him upside the head.

"Be careful. Not everyone knows we are FBI." I told him.

"Its cool. Kevin and I know. We're the head security on the island, so Sin told us. Listen, Mercy, she wants to see you right away." Hunter told me, as he has two citizens grab our bags. I look around. So much has changed, but some didn't. We walked to her room. I knocked and a little blond opened the door.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I'm Mistress Mercy. Mistress Sinful's sister." I answer.

"Hello, Mistress Mercy. I am Shannon, or, as my Mistress calls me, Lil one." He said with a small smile. I could tell he was also raped.

Fuck finding Jai and Zee. I want this son of bitch. Then, I saw Jeff. Oh, my god.

I saw my sister. She looked so broken herself. Her heart was hurting, Jason looked at me.

"This is Heyman's work, or at least, someone he trained. We have to get this son of bitch. Zee and Jai can wait, they enjoy playing cat and mouse with us. They've been doing it for 4 years now. What's a few more weeks." He said.

Just then, my sister looked up.

"Mercy, what a way to be welcomed home." She said, with tears in her eyes.

"We will help you get him Jordan. His ass is ours" Jay told her as he hugged her.

"Hey little brother." Adam said, as he walked into the room.

"Little brother?" Jordan and I asked at the same time.

Jason POV

Oh the look on Mercy and Jordan's faces were priceless. They were shocked when Adam said 'hey little brother'. Yes I am Adam's little brother. There is so much I know Adam has never told his wife Jordan yes I know him and Jordan are married and I also know about Jordan and Mercy past with Heyman.

Like me they were kidnapped. Adam searched for me for over three years. That's how he got into this world of BDSM. I am just glad he found Eden. Here, he found true love. Heyman beat me and kept me drugged up. Mercy once told me that he kept Jordan drugged up also. I watch as Adam looks at Jordan, who looks like she wants to kill him.

"Listen, I guess I should tell you my story. Like the two of you, Jordan and Mercy, I was kidnapped, and led to believe that my family was dead. Adam spent 3 years looking for me. He never gave up. When he found me, I was in rehab getting clean. I finished school, and became an FBI agent. Adam heard about Eden, and about a very lonely young lady. He decided to see Dr. Foley, and see if he could come to Eden. One, to find out if this was what he wanted. And, to live out his fantasies." I said with an evil grin to Adam, who just rolled his eyes at me.

"So, what you are saying is, like us, you survived Heyman, with some help from someone. But who saved you?" Mercy asked.

"A man by name of Shawn Michaels, or as he is called, HBK." I told her, as she and Jordan looked at each other.

"HBK? He's on the island as a guest this week." Jordan told me

"Are you sure about that Jordan?" I ask, shocked myself now. "Yes, I should know. I run the island. Just like, I know that bitch, Lita, is back on the island. That reminds me, Kevin don't let Shannon out of your site, until I find out what she is up to." Jordan told him.

"Lita? Didn't you kick her ass for what she did to Shannon? And why does that name ring a bell in my head?" Mercy asked.

"She was Heyman's lap dog, remember? She was the one who gave him the

idea, he should dope me up, so it was easier for him to break me." Jordan said, with pure hate in her eyes.

"You mean Amy? That Irish Mutt? Oh, god. I will kick her ass for you, if she comes near you again, sissy." Mercy told her.

"Don't worry. I am clean, and I can kick her ass myself." Jordan said with an evil grin.

"Jordan, can you leave me and Jeff alone for a few? I would like to ask him some questions." I asked. I watched as she looked at him. "Jeff sweetie, are you cool with this? If not, I will say no."

"It's ok, Mistress. I will call you if I need you." Jeff told her. She got up, and told everyone to leave. To let me talk to Jeff alone.

"Jeff can you tell what the guy looked like who did this?"

"Only that he was very strong. He knocked me out. But, I do remember seeing tattoos on his back and arms."

"Baby, is there anything else you can remember? Was Heyman there?"

"No, but there was a woman there. Long red hair. She was saying that Jordan is going to kill them for messing with me. That they should have gone after another that they should have left me alone. She knows Jordan shouldn't be messed with. She kicked her ass before." Jeff told me.

I couldn't help but look at him. He's changed so much in the last two years. "Jeff, why did you leave that night?" I had to know this, looking at the man I still loved, and seeing the pain in his eyes.

"I couldn't pass up this up Jay. You and I have always wanted to come to Eden. When Dr. Foley called, and told me that I could come, I couldn't say no. Jay, you had your dream, the FBI. Well, I have mine. And Eden is mine." Jeff said with a fire in his eyes. God, I still love him so much.

"Jeff, my love. No one knows I am undercover as a citizen. I could become a guest, like Mercy, and take you as my citizen. If you want, Jeff. I have missed you so much." I told him. I saw Mercy and Jordan looking at me, both smiling.

"I would love that, but I couldn't ask you to blow your case." Jeff told me.

"You're not Jeff. We're not here yet. Jordan, or Mick can change everything." Mercy told him.

"Let me think about it, okay?" Jeff asked.

"Ok, sweetie. Take your time." I told him, as I kissed him.

Ivory POV

I stand in Mark's office listening to him yell about Sinful going AWOL.

She's been gone for a little over two weeks. I am getting worried. This wasn't like her. She never left the island alone. He has sent for Edge. I watch as Edge walked in.

"WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?" Mark yelled.

"I don't know Mark. She's missing. And, like you, I am worried. This isn't like her." Adam told him.

"I want her found! Something just is not right about this note. I mean, the way it's written:

Mark and Mick,

I need some time to get my head straight. I will return to Eden soon.

Watch out for Edge, Jeff, Matt, and Shannon.

Jordan.

He read the note to everyone. He was right. There was something about  
that note that wasn't right.

Then it hits me.

She called him Mark, not Dad.

"Mark, I know what it is. She called you Mark, not Dad. Whenever she writes notes to you, or Mick, it always starts with Dad and Daddy. She never calls you two Mark and Mick, unless she is talking about Eden business. I am willing to bet, she's been kidnapped. Oh My God! Has anyone seen Mercy?" I ask.

"She's with Jeff and Jay-Jay. Mercy hasn't left Jeff's side. Not with  
Jordan missing." Adam told us.  
"Ok. Adam, go get Hunter. I want a bodyguard on her at all times, now with Jordan missing." Mark tells Adam.  
"Will do Mark. Right away." Adam told him.  
I keep looking at Molly. She's keeping something from us. I just don't know what yet. I have to find out. Molly looked at Mark, and asked. "Sir, do you need anything else? I need to get ready for the guests who are due in." She said.  
"Yes, go. If you hear from your Mistress, tell her to call me at once."  
He told her.  
I watch as she walked out of room. I know she's up to something, but what?  
I look at Mark. " "Mark, I will be right back. I am going to get the list of guests due here this week." I tell him, as I leave the room to follow Molly.

I need to know what she is hiding.

Molly's POV

I walk to my room, making sure I am not being followed. I walk into my  
room, and into my bedroom.  
"Were you followed Molly?" She asked.  
"No, Mistress. I made sure. No one followed me. But, I wish you would let me tell Edge you are ok. He's going out of his mind worrying about you." I tell her.  
She is still healing from the rape and beating she took.  
"No, he can't see me like this Molly. I still can't see, and the cuts on my back are bad." She tells me.  
"Please, Sin. Let me at least get someone to look at the cuts. Someone  
you can trust. How about Sugar? He won't tell anyone." I asked. I can see the cuts on her back are getting worse.  
"No, I will be fine. Once I can open my eyes again. Wait, did you hear  
something coming from window?" Sin asked. I run to the window. Looking out, I see Sin's new Citizen, Matt, running from the window. Shit. I know he is going to get Edge, and he is going to kick my ass, for not telling him about Sin being here. Just then, I hear a knock at my door. Sin ran for the bathroom, while I answered. It was Shannon.  
"Where is she? I know you are hiding her here Molly. I saw Matt running to get Adam, And, I know Adam told Matt to watch you. He knew if Mistress couldn't get to me, then she would come to you for help." He said, pushing his way into my apartment.  
"I don't know what you are talking about Shanny. No one is here." I tell him, praying he would go near the bathroom. Just then, Adam busted into my room.  
"Where is she Molly? Matt saw her. I know she's hiding here don't make me get Kevin or Hunter." Adam hissed.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE ADAM!" We all jumped, as we looked, and saw Sin standing in the doorway. Shannon ran to her side, helping her to the bed.  
"Sin! What happened to you?" Shannon asked, as he wiped her forehead,   
seeing she was getting sicker.  
"Nothing. I don't want anyone to know I am on the island." She hissed.  
"You're sick. These wounds are worse." I told her.  
"She's right, Sin. You need help." Adam told her.  
"I can't let the rapist know that I am still alive. They think I am dead, somewhere in the woods." She told them.  
"They?" Shannon asked.  
"They kept blindfolded, so I couldn't see them. But, I know there were  
three." She told them. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I got up and walked to the door. It was Kevin and Hunter.  
"Where is she? I heard Matt tell Adam you led him to her. How bad is it?" Hunter asked.  
"It's bad..." Matt said, as he came in..."I saw from the window...they really did a job on her...THEY'RE DEAD!" Matt hissed, as he turned Sin around to see her back.  
Adam saw the rage in Matt's eyes, and he walked to him. "Matt, calm down. Getting upset now won't help. You and I will find them together," he stated, placing a hand on Matt's shoulder.  
"If I agree to go back to my room, do you guys swear not to tell Mick and Mark that I am on island? And, to keep Mercy from seeing me?" Sin asked, trying lay down.

"Yes." Matt and Adam agree.  
They go back to their room...Adam asks Matt to join them. He wants to  
keep an eye on him, because of his anger.  
After making sure Jordan is settled and resting, Adam walks into the living area to find Matt, angrily pacing the floor, clenching his fists in rage. Adam stops him, wraps his arms around him, bringing him  
close. "Matt, getting so worked up will not solve anything right now. Save it for when WE catch those guys."  
"I can't Adam. I see Jordan hurting like that. I think of Jeff being raped. I think of Shanny being raped and we're nowhere close to finding these pricks."  
"We'll find them love, I promise." Adam said. He realized that he really did love Matt, and he just admitted it. Would Matt feel the same?  
He could only hope  
Matt was stunned...'Did Adam just call me love?' He asked himself...'Does he love me?' I do love him…more than any other I've ever loved before.'  
Matt kissed Adam, hesitantly at first. Then forcefully…  
"Wait, Matt" Adam said. "Remember why you are here. "  
"I know, Adam. But, I want you so bad. I can't stand it anymore!"  
Smiling, Adam takes Matt down to the floor, and straddles him.  
Matt fights his instinct to reverse them, but with a gorgeous man on top, he fought hard. Adam unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his chest all the way down. He licks Matt's nipples until they are so sensitive Matt cries out.

Adam unbuttons Matt's pants and swiftly pulls them down, using his  
feet, never leaving Matt's chest.  
Matt is so hard and dripping, that he begs Adam to take him...  
Adam is determined to take his time. He doesn't want to rush. Of all  
the male lovers he has had, Matt was the most beautiful, and erotic of them all. He wanted to pay very close attention to him, and he was going to take his slow, sweet time.  
Adam kissed Matt, as his hands fondled his balls. Matt squirmed under him, begging for him to ride him.  
Adam smiled. He liked it when they begged. Not that he never  
obliged. Oh, that he did...  
But Adam had something else in mind. No, he would not ride Matt, in fact, he would not allow Matt to cum...at least, not the first time around.  
Adam made his way slowly down Matt's chest to his navel where he found a ring. He smiled, and licked and sucked on the ring...Matt gasped, and  
bucked his hips. "No Matt…keep still"  
Matt found himself in totally sweet torturous hell, but he also found that he loved it. He moaned as Adam took him in his mouth...he knew without asking, that if he bucked up, he would have been abandoned, and not allowed to finish himself.  
Adam took Matt fully into his mouth. Lavishing his big cock, until Matt  
almost came in his mouth. Then, he licked his fingers, and slowly entered his new lover's hot, tight ass.  
He slowly prepared Matt for his cock, which would follow, but not yet. He wanted to teach Matt a lesson he'd never forget  
Matt whined, cried, purred, and growled. Adam took his mouth off him. "I've never heard anyone purr like that before Matt."  
"Never had anyone do this to me before, Adam. God, your mouth is  
paradise!" Matt answered.  
Adam smiled. He knew he had Matt right where he wanted him - on the verge of climatic bliss, but he was not done yet.  
Adam used all four of his fingers to stretch Matt's ass. Then, he ever so slowly, teased him with his cock at the entrance.

Matt was begging for it. "PLEASE! ADAM, FUCK ME!"  
"NO." Adam said angrily.  
Matt looked at him shocked  
"I won't fuck you, Matt." Adam told him, then he smiled, "but I will make love to you."  
Ever so slowly...Adam pushed his cock into Matt who moaned at the tightness and the heat surrounding him. "Damn, Matt! You're so tight!"  
"And, you, are…so…BIG!" Matt gasped. He couldn't believe how big Adam was...he'd NEVER in his life had anyone that big before...'He's a GOD! He must be!' he thought to himself  
Adam went slowly and gently. First he placed his hand around Matt's cock, preventing him from cumming. Matt was crying, wanting release. But, he knew he would not get it.  
Adam increased his thrusts to hard and firm. Driving himself, as well as Matt, crazy with need and desire for more.  
Hearing Matt's purrs and growls drove Adam to his climax.

He kept his hand on Matt's cock, as he threw his head back and with an animalistic howl, shot his load into Matt.  
Adam slumped down on the floor, next to Matt, and rolled on to his  
back. "If you can get me hard again, I'll bring you to that release you want, but ONLY if you can get me started again. YOU are gonna ride me, Matt."  
Smiling, Matt rose up and kissed Adam, deeply, passionately. "No one can get you started like me, Adam, my love." He said.  
Matt kissed his way down Adam's chest, finding his nipples and paid very  
close attention to them, getting them so sensitive, it hurt to touch them.  
Adam screamed in delight. He soon found himself semi-erect. 'He wasn't  
kidding!' He thought. 'God, he's good!'  
Matt slowly made his way down to Adam's cock, and sucked on it til he  
thought it was dry. But it wasn't dry, it was hard…rock hard. Adam  
was lost in paradise, his eyes dark with desire and love for this god of a man, that Matt chose that time to rise up, and impale himself on Adam's cock.

They both cried from the intense pleasure, bringing Jordan out of her room.

She stood absolutely amazed at what she was able to see, that she was like stone set in place. She smiled at the sight. She knew Adam found Matt beautiful and, that it would only be a matter of time before they got together.

She watched the couple in total unabashed amazement. 'How  
beautiful.' she thought. 'How absolutely beautiful and damn erotic!'  
Matt rode Adam gently at first. Adam took his hips and drove him down  
hard.  
"I'm in control here Matt. Relax and enjoy this, love."  
Oh, I am, love. I AM!" Matt replied, as Adam drove him down hard and  
fast.  
"Touch yourself, Matt. I want us to cum together." Adam directed. Matt  
stroked himself in time with the thrusts.  
He held back, thinking Adam needed more time. "NO, Matt. Cum for me,  
baby."  
Matt nodded at the instruction and soon he found himself close to  
climax.  
Adam watched Matt. The look of absolute bliss so evident on his face that he could not help, but fall deeper in love with him. He increased the  
thrusts, and soon found himself close also.  
"Cum, Matt. Cum now." He whispered.  
That's all it took. The orgasm Matt had was so hard and heavy, his body  
jerked violently...  
Adam came also, but his main concern was Matt. The violent jerking scared him, and he held tightly to Matt, until he was sure he was all right.  
"DAMN! Adam, you were…" Matt gasped as he slowly came down.  
"Uh-uh, Matt, you were awesome."  
"If that's what it's like to be dominated, love. You can do that more  
often!" Matt said, as he slid off Adam, and curled up beside him.  
"That was only lesson one, Matt. Just the beginning."  
Jordan smiled. 'Yes, lesson one Matt. Soon, lesson two.'  
Both Adam and Matt looked up, saw Jordan and smiled.

Jeff POV  
Mercy and Jordan switch places, so Jordan could heal. There was only  
one problem. Jordan and Mercy had tattooed roses on their shoulders,   
Jordan's was on her right, and Mercy's was on her left. So, that meant for Jordan's old outfits to come out that covered Mercy's shoulder. Jordan walked in to help with Mercy's make-up, so she would look more like Sinful.  
Slowly, Mercy turned into Sinful. There's one thing left. Mercy's eyes  
were green and Sin's are Ice Blue. "You need to  
wear sunglasses or contacts to cover your eyes." Jay told her.  
"Jordie, do you have some sunglasses until I can get some contacts?" Mercy asked.  
"Yes, let me send Matt for them. Matt, go get my red sunglasses that go  
with this outfit." Jordan told him.  
"Ok. Are you sure this is going to work, Mistress?" He asked.  
"It has to. I still can't move good, and that don't look good for Mistress Sinful. Unable to train or walk the grounds. Mercy,  
be warned. Next three days are the busiest. You will have to go to classes and also have a luncheon, but I may be able to handle that part. I can have Kevin set it up for it to be held here at the house. Another thing, Jay and Jeff will have to stay behind with Adam. Shannon, and Matt going with you. And don't worry, Molly will be at your side at all times. Do you have any questions?" Jordan asked.  
"No, I think I can remember how to act like a Dom. Like you, Mark and Mick did adopt me, and I was running around this island for a year, before going to college." Mercy told her with an evil grin.  
"Fine. Sis, you better get your ass moving, and I will keep eye on these two while you're gone. I am sure they would like to talk."  
Jordan said, as they left the room, leaving Jay and I alone. I just look at him. For first time in two weeks, we are alone. I have been helping Sin teach Mercy how to move like her, act like her. Jay is just looking at me. I can tell, he's trying to decide on how to talk to me.  
"Jeff, I need to know. Why did you leave me?" Jay asked, with a longing in his eyes.  
"Jay-Jay, I had no choice. I was young. I knew I needed to find myself. You have to understand. Look at you and me. I'm 24, and  
you're 28. When we started dating, I was 19. I knew I wanted something, and I found it here on Eden. I found out I wasn't the only one in this world who was into BDSM. That there were others like me." I told him.  
"Jeff, you should have told me. I know I kept it from you, that I was   
kidnapped into this world, but you're not the only one who needed to find himself. Like you said, you were young, you were a baby! I didn't  
want to bring you into this world. But, if you have told me, then I would have shown it to you. You didn't have to come here." Jay told me.  
"Yes I did. Jay, look at me. I'm different from you. I will always be a  
sub, where you can be both a Dom and a sub. You are undercover  
as a sub." I told him.  
"Yes, but, if you still love me, we can make it work Jeff. If you want to stay here on Eden, then I am willing to stay on Eden with you, after I close this case with Mercy." Jay tells me.

I can't believe it!

He's willing to give up his life to be in mine. I need him. I want him.  
I look at him, and say the one thing I know he's waiting for.  
"Show me that you still love me. Help me forget the rape. Show me what  
it's like to have someone who loves me for me." I tell him.  
He just smiles, and takes me by the hand, and leads me to his room.  
Jay led Jeff to the bed, and gently laid him down, with Jason on top. He  
slowly, gently, tenderly kissed Jeff, trailing down his jaw line, to his neck before aggressively taking Jeff's mouth again, driving his tongue so far down his throat, Jeff thought he would choke on it. But, he didn't. He savored the feel of Jay's tongue caressing his mouth like that. He soon found his cock hardening like never before, and ground it into Jason's.

Jason moaned when he felt Jeff's erection. "Patience, Jeff." He said,  
breaking the kiss. "Soon, I promise." He was going to make sure that he  
thoroughly enjoyed this. After all, Jeff did say, he was never with someone who made him feel like they really loved him. Well, Jason did. And, he was going to make sure Jeff knew it. Jason took Jeff's shirt off, kissing his nipples till they were rock hard and very sensitive. Jeff cried out every time Jason touched them. Even if that touch was feather light, it didn't matter - they were that sensitive.  
Jeff cried out, wanting release from his rock hard cock. Jason just  
smiled.  
He knew it was driving Jeff crazy at this slow pace. But, he was to dom here, and he was in charge. Or, was he? Unknown to them, Shannon stood in the doorway, watching the entire show, his green eyes narrowing, as jealousy took over. 'That's MY Jeff!' Shannon thought to himself. 'NOT HIS!'

Shannon rushed into the room, and launched himself at Jason, tackling him to the other side of the bed. Jason was both shocked, and angry, at the invasion of their privacy. He growled when he was tackled.  
"What the hell are you doing, Shannon?" he asked.  
"Jeff is mine!" Shannon screamed as he punched Jason "Leave him alone!"  
"Like hell I will!" Jason replied as he punched Shannon.  
The two continued to fight on the bed, each trying to gain dominance.  
Jeff watched the fight. Never in his life did someone fight for him. Now, he had two men...two very HOT men doing that! 'WOW!' he thought. Then, he realized...he was supposed to be the one being loved here, not any fighting going on... "HEY! Did you two forget about me?" he asked.  
The two men stopped and looked at Jeff. Slowly, without a word, Shannon and Jay looked at each other, and smiled. Shannon locked eyes with Jay. He leaned forward, and whispered in Jay's ear. "Do you love him?"  
Jay nodded. "More than anything, Shan," Jay replied. Out of the corner of his eye, Jay saw Jeff reach down and begin stroking his painfully hard cock.  
"STOP!" Jay yelled at him. Jeff's hand froze mid-stroke. He put his hand on the bed, next to his thigh, and watched the two men in front of him. Jay looked back at Shannon. "What about you?" he asked. Shannon nodded as well.  
"I always have," Shannon said.  
"Well then," Jay said, "if you love him that much, and I love him that  
much, why the hell are we standing here fighting, and not over there, loving him?"  
A wicked grin crept onto Shannon's face. He raised his eyebrows  
quickly.  
Jay understood the silent signal. Before Jeff knew what was happening, both men had lunged at him. Shannon attacked Jeff's sensitive nipples, biting and sucking on each one. Jay had positioned himself between Jeff's legs, slowly licking the engorged head. Jeff was writhing in ecstasy. He moaned when Shannon began sucking hard on one nipple, and painfully squeezing the other between his fingers. He bucked off the bed when Jason took him...all of him...into his mouth. Jason was loving the feel of Jeff's big, hard cock in his mouth. It felt so hot, so heavy...ready to explode. He stopped his sucking and pulled away. Jeff whined, as the cold air hit his cock.  
Rising up, Jason leaned forward and grabbed Shannon. Jason kissed him   
passionately, bringing a moan of jealousy and displeasure from Jeff. They smiled, and continued to kiss. Jeff tried to reach for his cock, but his hand was slapped away every time. Jeff sulked...He wanted to be the center of attention... not Shannon... Jeff crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. He couldn't stand watching his lovers kiss in front of him, so he squeezed his eyes shut. A moment later, he gasped as he felt someone's fingers at his entrance. He cried out in pleasure at the renewed attention...but who was doing it? He couldn't tell...Shannon suddenly disappeared between Jeff's legs, as Jason went to his mouth. Shannon licked Jeff's entrance. Jeff bucked up, but Jason held him down. Shannon continued his licking, until he saw the smirk from Jason. Shannon grabbed his cock, and positioned it at Jeff's entrance.  
Jason nodded his approval, as Shannon inched his way in. Jeff tried to rush the penetration by raising his hips, but Jason held him down. "We're in charge here, Jeffy. Relax and enjoy it," Jay said.  
"But, Jay," Jeff whined. "I need it please?" Shannon slid his cock into Jeff just a little farther. The look on Shannon's face was wild. Never before, had he felt anything like the heat filling him to the core. It took everything he had to keep himself from plunging all the way inside Jeff's heat. Jay sensed that Shannon was having trouble. He recognized that look.  
Slowly, Jay slid down and positioned himself at Jeff's hip. He reached over and grabbed Shannon's cock, squeezing the base. "Shannon," he whispered softly in the boy's ear, "you have to relax, too." Shannon turned to Jay, his wild eyes glowing. "I can't," he said. Jeff began writhing beneath Shannon, forcing more of his cock inside.  
Jay turned to glare at Jeff. "I said no, Jeffrey," his tone firm. "Do you want him to stop?" Jeff shook his head hard. "Fine, then," Jay said, taking control of the situation. He shot a commanding look at Shannon, as he rose from the bed. "Don't move a muscle, Shannon," Jay said. He walked to the cabinet across the room and opened a door. Jeff gasped, as Shannon slowly and softly ground his crotch toward Jeff. Jeff shook his head slightly, signaling Shannon to stop. The last thing Jeff wanted was for Jay to get mad and make them stop. Jay returned to the bed, and eyed them suspiciously.  
He reached down and grabbed Shannon's cock, slipping the cock ring around the base.  
Shannon cried out. "What the hell is that for?" he asked. Jay smiled, and then leaned forward to capture Shannon's lips in a searing kiss. "Control," Jay answered when he moved away. Waving his hand, Jay said, "continue." Shannon continued to sink his erection deep into Jeff. When he was buried in Jeff's tight hole, Shannon looked to Jay. Jay nodded, and Shannon slid out of Jeff's ass, slowly. With the same wicked grin he had earlier, Shannon slammed back into Jeff, causing the bed to shake. Jeff screamed out in pleasure. "Fuck me, Shanny!" he screamed. Shannon groaned, as he felt Jeff's muscles tightening around him. "I'm trying to, Jeff," Shannon said. Jay reached down and lightly took hold of Jeff's throbbing erection. Again, Jeff moaned. "Jay," Jeff pleaded. "I can't take it any more." He bucked up off the bed, as the tip of Shannon's cock found his prostate, torturing it with small stabs. Jay  
pushed Jeff back down and looked into his eyes. "What do you want, Jeff?"  
Jay asked teasingly. Jeff looked deep into his blue eyes and said, "I want to cum! I want Shannon to cum! I want you to cum. PLEASE!" Jay laughed at the lack of strength in Jeff's voice. Without warning, he leaned down, and took Jeff into the back of his throat, tightening his mouth around the base of Jeff's cock. It was swollen, purple, and throbbing like never before. Jeff screamed as Jay began to bob up and down on his cock, and Shannon increased the pace of his thrusts. Jay's tongue swirled around the tip of Jeff's cock as he captured every drop leaking out. Jay glanced up and saw the look on Shannon's face, a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Do you want to cum, Shannon?" Jay asked, sweetly. Shannon growled at him. "You fucking know I do, asshole," he said through clenched teeth. Jay nodded at him. "What about you, Jeffy?"  
"YES, YES, DAMN IT!" Jay smiled and took Jeff's cock back into his  
mouth. He sucked and licked with wild abandon. Shannon increased his tempo as well, feeling Jeff tighten around him. Jay's hand reached down, and grabbed Shannon's balls as they slammed against Jeff's ass. Shannon's screams mixed with Jeff's, and Jay knew that both of their releases were near. Jeff's body tensed as he felt the tingling begin in the pit of his stomach. He threw his head back, and screamed as he started flooding Jay's mouth. The tip of Shannon's cock was grinding into his sweet spot, and Jeff felt the head swell painfully.  
As Jeff began shooting deep into Jay's mouth, Jay reached down, and released Shannon's cock from the tight confines of the cock ring. Shannon cried out, as he flooded Jeff's sweet ass with his release. Jay sat up, just as Shannon collapsed on top of Jeff. He licked his lips, and watched as Shannon and Jeff shared a sweet kiss. Jay leaned down, and kissed first Shannon, then Jeff. The two men lay next to each other, exhausted. Suddenly, Jeff realized that he and Shannon had cum, but Jay had had no release. "What about you, Jay Jay?" he asked, his voice weary. "Rest now, baby," Jay said to him, kissing his forehead. Shannon was quickly drifting off to sleep.

Jeff smiled at Jay. "I love you," he said quietly. Jay smiled at him. "I love you, too," he replied. A muffled voice next to Jeff spoke up. "I love you, Jeff," Shannon said sleepily. Jeff could barely contain his smile. "Love you too, Shan," he said, leaning down to kiss him. Jay leaned back against the headboard, and watched the two blondes drift off into slumber. Jeff's last thought before sleep was of the two men in his bed - and his heart.

An hour later, Jordan and Mercy walked in. "I just don't know where Shannon went. It's not like him to take off like that." Jordan told her sister.   
Jordan walked to Jason's room, to ask Jeff if he seen Shannon, but what she saw, she couldn't believe. Jay, Jeff, and Shannon, all asleep in bed.  
Jordan walked over to Shannon, pulling a sheet back, wanting to have some fun with her lil one.  
SMACK "SHANNON YOUR A BAD BOY! WHAT IN BLUE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Jordan yelled, trying not to laugh. Truth was, she was happy Shannon wanted to be with Jeff again. Jordan knew that Shannon and Jeff played together, and with Jay in the mix, she knew her babies would be fine.  
"I am sorry, Mistress. I know I am a bad boy." Shannon told her in a little too sweet voice.  
"Jay, you are to protect them, you hear me? Hurt them, and your ass is  
mine." Jordan told him.  
Mercy just laughed, realizing she sounded like Kevin and Hunter about them.  
"Don't worry I will. Jordan, what do I about staying on Eden?" Jason asked.  
Mercy and Jordan were shocked. "You want to stay?" Mercy asked.  
It has been a month, and Jordan and Mercy switched places once again.  
Jordan had her hands full with Shannon and Jeff. Plus, her own problems with memories of the rape. She is having problem in the bedroom. It has   
been over a month, and Adam was getting upset, thinking she didn't want him any longer. He watched as she put her make-up on and dressed. Adam has continued to train Matt, letting everyone think it has been Jordan. Jordan looked at Adam. "What is it?" She hissed, her mood changing, and not for the better.  
"Nothing. Can't I look at my wife if I want to?" Adam hissed.  
"Fine. Look if you must, but why don't you go make sure Matt is ready? I   
can do this alone...I don't need an audience. He doesn't know what to wear, or how to act, so, you need to explain it to him." Even though Adam wanted to stay, he knew he and Jordan were still training Matt, and she was right. She watched as he walked into Matt's room. Half hour later, Matt and Adam walked into her room. She smiled. Adam picked out a silver sarong with no shirt. She loved it. Adam was wearing his red sarong.  
Knowing it would drive her wild. They walked to the dining hall. Jordan  
went behind the stage, to look at the new arrivals to the island. When she saw that Spike and Sean had returned. "You two should be with Kevin and John." She told them.  
"We're on our way to get them drinks." Spike said. She looked at Sean and knew he missed his big bad lover, and wanted nothing more than to be with him...

"Well, hurry up...and get back to them." She replied. "It's too dangerous around here for you two...no telling who will want to try and buy you" Molly was there, watching, wishing it was her with Kevin, not Sean. But, when he returned, she knew Sean needed to be with Kevin. Jordan knew with a rapist still on the island, all her citizens were on edge, scared. She saw Molly, and the way she was looking at Kevin, with longing in her eyes. "Molly, what is wrong?" Jordan asked.  
"Nothing, my Mistress." Molly told her.  
"You can't lie to me, lil one, now tell me. Are you missing Kevin?" Jordan asked.  
"Yes, I do. But, what can I do? I can't have him" Molly said, with  
sadness in her eyes  
"Then, tell him you miss him. I know from the way Sean looks at you, he   
wouldn't mind you joining them." Jordan told her. "Listen, if you want, I will talk to Kevin later. Right now, I have to welcome the guests to the island."  
Jordan walked out, as Hunter took the stage. "Welcome to Eden! It is the  
island where your wildest fantasizes can come true. May I present, your  
Mistress of the island! Mistress Sinful." Jordan walked out on stage, with Adam and Matt right behind her. She looked around, as she walked to her chair, to watch the new citizens of the island. When she stopped, not believing her eyes. She saw her worst nightmare coming true.

Heyman was sitting at a table.

'My god! How could he be back on the island.' He gave her an evil grin, and she saw that he had that bitch, Lita, with him, and some guy. Something about this guy she knew.  
This was going to be a long week. She saw that Mercy also saw him, her face pale. "Find Mark and Mick now" Jordan hissed at Molly. Molly ran off to get Mark and Mick.  
Jordan watched as the new citizens came across the stage, not really paying much attention to it. She knew, in this bunch, she wouldn't be training any of them.

Adam became concerned when he noticed Jordan's mood change. He  
looked at Mercy, and saw her pale face. He followed her gaze, until he saw what they both were looking at.  
He turned to Matt, and whispered. "There could be trouble tonight,  
love...think you can handle it?"  
Matt stared at Heyman. "I can handle that little wuss any given  
day with both hands tied behind my back!"  
Adam smiled He knew there was another reason he loved Matt. He was as  
protective of the women on this island as he was.  
Jordan moved slowly out of room, deciding she would once again go look for her necklace. She lost Adam and Matt, and walked out into the woods. She moved around the woods, when she heard something. She hid behind a tree, picking up a branch. She waited for the person to pass, then, she hauled off and hit the person across the back. He fell to the ground. Jordan held the branch over her head. When she saw that the person was wearing a sliver sarong. 'Shit! It's Matt!' "Matthew, get your ass up! Why are you following me?" Jordan yelled. Not realizing, he was out cold. "Shit!" she yelled. "Now, I have to stop what I was doing, and drag you heavy ass back to the apartment. I am going to kick Edge's  
ass. Edge wants to play, we will. I watched him give you lesson 1. Well,  
baby. Edge is going to lesson 4, and you are going to get lesson 2." She  
hissed, dragging him along. Heyman watches, as she drags Matt back to her place.

"Well, well, looks like we have another play toy. well, we can always share!" he laughs wickedly. "Sharing is one of the things I am GOOD at!" He made plans to take Matt  
away from Jordan.  
When she got to the edge of her house, she stopped when she saw Mark and  
Mick. She put Matt under the table, where she could see him, but no else   
could.  
"Jordan, you wanted to see us?" Mark asked.  
"Yes. Why is Heyman back on the island?" She hissed, pushing her sunglasses up her nose.  
"We didn't know it was him. He was using another name." Mick told her.  
Jordan didn't see, that someone had grabbed Matt from under the table. But Edge did. He came running out. "Leave him alone! He is Mistress Sinful's citizen." Edge hissed at Brock.  
"Sorry, my master wanted to play with him."  
Jordan eyes went wide, when she realized that she knew that voice. He was one of her rapists.  
Adam grabs Matt as Mark and Mick grab Brock. Adam gently lays Matt down and joins them. Jordan turned and looked at him. Shannon appeared at the door and together, they said, "He raped me!"  
Adam's jaw clenched tight. This was the one who violated his wife, and sister-in-law, not to mention 2 of his best friends. Now, he  
was going to take his new love, and do the same horrific thing to him?  
"Not as long as I breathe buddy!" He screamed.  
They heard the most feral growl that no one has ever heard before. In a  
flash, Adam had Brock speared to the ground, and was beating him to death.  
Mark and Mick couldn't pull him off, they were just tossed away. No one could pull him off or call him off.

No one except one man.  
The growl had woken him, and he barely saw the beating that Adam was giving.  
He stood on shaky legs, and staggered to him. Matt put his hand on  
Adam's shoulder. "Adam, love. Stop." He whispered.

Adam froze. He turned to face Matt, and saw how weak he was.  
"Matt? Jordan couldn't have hit you that hard. What's wrong?" Adam asked.  
"I can't stand to see you lose control Adam. It weakens me. Please stop."  
He begged.  
Adam nodded, and helped Matt walk to Jordan and Shannon, as Mark and Mick carried Brock to the jail.

Heyman watched the whole thing. "Again, she has foiled my plans. Well, now it's time to foil hers. Say goodbye to your toy, Jordie."  
Jordan and Shannon took Matt to her bedroom. Jordan sat on the bed, crying softly. She knew that one was down, and 2 to go. Matt sat up beside her, realizing she was crying. "Sin what's wrong?" He asked.  
"This is far from over, Matt. Far from it. Until I get my hands on Heyman, this will never be over. It's been long time since Adam has gone wild like that. And, I know Heyman knows by now, that Brock is in our hands. Now, I have to worry about what Hunter and Kevin will do to him. Lord help us all." Mercy came running, taking her sister into her arms. "Mark just called. Brock got away. He wants you to send Kevin, Hunter, and Adam to the office." Mercy told her. Just then, Mercy's cell phone rang. "Mercy Foley. Yes. I am on my way." Mercy told her sister, she'd be back in a few as she left. "Adam, you, Kevin, and Hunter, get your asses to Dad's office." Jordan told him. She kept looking at Matt, knowing something just wasn't right. She looked at him, then she flipped him the bird. No response.  
"Matt? Can you see me?" She asked, putting her hand on his arm.  
"No, Sin. Only gray." Matt told her.  
"Then, you will be fine. Just a shock to your system." she said with a  
smile. However, she did not believe it. But, she kept it from Adam, as he walked to Matt.  
"Matt? I need you to stay here and watch after Jordan. You are the only  
one I trust with her. Make sure she stays safe." He said.  
Matt didn't want Adam to know he was blind. He knew that if he did, he would stay, and take care of both of them. Matt didn't want to be a burden to anyone. "Sure thing, Adam. I won't let anything happen to her. I promise."  
He said, smiling. He reached for Adam, using his sense of hearing to locate him. Adam came close for a lasting kiss.  
Jordan smiled at the affection, but she was also worried about Matt's  
sight. She didn't hit him that hard. She couldn't understand how this  
happened.  
"Adam, while you are out, could you try and locate my necklace?" She knew about where she lost it. The same place she hit Matt. Adam nodded. "Sure, my love. I'll find it." He kissed her, and quietly left.  
"Mistress Sin, if he goes to find your necklace, if he finds blood on the ground, he's gonna think…" Matt said.  
"You hit your head?" She asked.  
Matt nodded. "I saw the rock. Your necklace was under it. I was going to  
pick it up, when I blacked out."  
"Oh, Matt. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you hit your head." She  
checked him. Sure enough, there was a lump on his head, and it was still  
bleeding. "Lord, help us. When Adam sees the blood, he's gonna lose it  
again!"  
Matt nodded. He felt responsible. If Adam were hurt because of this, he'd   
leave the island for good. To spend his life in misery for the pain he's  
caused the people here.  
Kevin, Hunter, and Adam walked into Mark's office. He was pacing back and forth "I want that son bitch found and I want him found now! He hurt my daughters. As a matter of fact, I want Heyman and that bitch Lita brought here also. FIND THEM!" He hissed.  
All three looked at him. Adam has never seen Mark this mad. "OH!  
By the way, Adam, I know that you and Jordan are married. I am not stupid. You and my daughter are going to talk about that." Mark told her.  
Kevin and Hunter looked at Adam, and told him. "Your ass is his." Hunter  
told him. Just then, Shannon came running. He grabbed Adam, and pulled him aside. "Edge, Mercy's missing. Jay, Jeff, or I can find her. We found her cell phone outside Jordan's room. Jordan told me to tell you and Hunter."  
Hunter heard this, and ran to find Mercy. Adam ran along with Kevin. Adam ran for the woods, when he saw something shining. When he ran his flashlight on it, it was Jordan's blue diamond. But, he also saw blood, and black hair on the rock. He remembered that Jordan hit Matt with a tree branch, thinking it was someone trying to kidnap her again. "My God, Matt. Did you hit your head on this? Are you all right?" He asked to no one in particular.  
Matt made his way outside, not knowing he was being closely watched. He felt his way out towards what he hoped was the woods where he knew Adam went. He hoped no one saw the predicament he found himself in, but he had to help his soul mate. The one man who ever dominated him, and knew him inside out. Better than he knew himself, it seemed. The person  
watching him, from the door, was shocked when he realized what was going  
on. 'My God. He's blind!' He told himself. He quickly ran to help his   
brother. He grabbed Matt's arm and almost got slugged, but he ducked.  
"Matt, it's me." He said quietly.  
"Jeff? What are you doing out here?" Matt asked, trying to determine  
exactly where his brother was.  
Jeff waved his hand in front of Matt's face. "You ARE blind, Matty." He   
said.  
Matt looked away, ashamed.  
Adam watched from a short distance. "No need for that, Matty. I'm here to help. Why were you out here?"  
"I need to help Adam. If he finds out I can't see, nor protect  
Jordan, he'll have my ass."  
"You don't know Adam. He'll be angry for you keeping this from him, but he'd rather have you upstairs, where you can at least HEAR any trouble coming. Instead of out here, risking life and limb for something foolish."  
"I can't risk it. I LOVE him, Jeff. More than any other lover I've ever had. I have to do this."  
"What you have to do, LOVE." Adam replied growling.  
'Oh shit.' Matt said softly.  
"What you have to do is go back upstairs where you belong. We'll talk about this later. Right now, I need to find Mercy."  
"Mercy's missing?" Matt asked.  
"Yes, she was kidnapped. Me, Kevin and Hunter are out looking for her." He placed the necklace in Matt's hand. "Give this to Jordan. Tell her I love her and I'll see her soon."  
"I hope to hear your voice again soon, Adam. I meant what I said. I  
love you." Matt said, reaching for him.  
Adam embraced him. "I wished you would've told me Matt. I would've stayed."  
"That's one reason why I didn't. Adam, I didn't want anyone staying here on account of me. I want to help, and saw this as a chance to do so."  
"Go back to bed, Matt. Keep your ears open. If you hear anything." He places a whistle in his hand. "Use this, and I'll be right there." He kissed Matt.  
"And, I LOVE YOU TOO!"  
Jeff smiled. Finally, it seems Matt found his true love. He saw Shane from the window. He was smiling too. They both wanted him to be happy, and knew Adam and Jordan would make him so. Jordan came running outside. "Matt where are you?" Fear in her voice. "Matt!" She yelled again.  
"You don't want her pissed at you. Jeff, you better get him back to her,  
before she kicks his ass. I want to be there for lesson 2. Oh, we will  
talk about this." Adam told him, as he walked off.  
Meanwhile, Hunter was running towards a cave where he heard a voice sounding like Mercy's He walked in slowly, realizing that Brock had her. "Oh your ass is my Master's now, bitch. Soon, you and your sister will pay." He hissed at her.  
Mercy glared at him. "Fuck off asshole. You think Hunter's going to let you live? Or better yet, our fathers? Mark and Mick will kill you, and your Master PAUL HEYMAN." She hissed.  
Just then, he backed handed her. "You will not see the sunrise bitch.  
You see, Master knows how to get even with Jordan. If he kills you and  
Edge, he kills her heart." Just then, Hunter came out of no where,  
spearing him to ground.  
"Stay the hell way from my wife!" he hissed.  
Brock grabbed Hunter. They fought all over the cave, just as Kevin and Adam came running in. They untied Mercy, making sure she was fine, when she reached into her boot, grabbing her gun. She ran up behind Brock "I will blow your head off! GET off him!" She hissed.  
He put his hands up, but then tried to knock the gun out of her hand.  
But Mercy was faster.

BANG! BANG!

Brock fell to the ground dead.  
Mercy ran to check on Hunter. "Baby, are you ok?" Mercy asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Looks like, I am not the only one who going to answer to Mark and  
Mick about marriage." Adam said with an evil grin.  
Jordan paced back and forth, when her cell phone rang. "Sin. Can I help  
you?" she asked. "When were planning on telling me you were married?" Sara asked. "I know the island is locked down by your orders. But, you get you ass up here now." Sara told her. Jordan told Matt to stay in bed, that Sara wanted to see her right away. She called Shannon, told him to stay with Matt. Jordan grabbed her gun out of her safe. She stuck in her boot, and started to walk to the house.  
Sara was waiting for her. "Let's sit her lil one." Sara told her. "Do you love him, Angel?" Sara asked, using her nick name for her, telling Jordan she wasn't too mad.  
"Yes, Sara I do."  
"What about Matt?" She asked.  
"What about Glenn?" Jordan asked back.  
"Oh, we want to go there?" Sara asked with a smile. "Yes. It's a known  
fact. Glenn, Mark, and you have been together for over ten years. Like   
Mark, I am not stupid." Jordan said with an evil grin. Sara laughed. "You are bad." Sara told her. "Ok, Angel. I want you take time to think this over. And, be careful with your heart. Don't worry about Mark and Mick. We just found out that you're not the only one keeping a marriage from us." Sara told her.  
"Mercy and who?" Jordan asked.  
"Hunter." Sara told her.  
Just then, she heard a shot. "Oh my God! That came from my room!" She  
yelled, running back to her room.  
Not long after she left, Lita came in.

Shannon froze in place, remembering the traumatic events while in the hands of Heyman. Lita threatened to kill him, if he didn't keep himself hard while she rode him like a bronco.  
"Shanny? You okay?" Matt asked.  
Lita noticed that he wasn't looking at them. He was staring straight ahead.  
"Blind." She whispered. Shannon still stared in horror at the  
bitch that forced herself on him... he wished Matt could see... Matty would kill her for me...he thought to himself. Matt had a gun hidden under his pillow... how he got it past Jordan, he never knew, but he did... or did he? He heard someone else in the room "Shannon? Who's there?" He asked.  
"L – L – L – Li…' Shannon stammered.  
"LITA?" Matt yelled...  
"Y – Y - Yes." Shannon answered. He couldn't move. "Wished you could  
see, Matty. I know you'd kill her."  
"Damn straight I would." Matt answered, venom dripping from his voice.  
"Yeah, Maybe you would but you can't see so hands off, so I can have my way with both of you!"  
"Like hell!" Matt replied. "DIE BITCH!" He screamed, as he took aim with  
his gun. He had used the sound of her voice as a guide. He fired and  
hit her square in the chest. She fell dead. Shannon was both relieved and amazed.

Relieved that the bitch couldn't hurt him anymore. Amazed that his friend - his BLIND friend had saved his life by killing the thing. "Matty? You okay?" Shannon asked, as he went to the bed. "Yeah, Shanny, I'm fine. You?"  
"Better now. Thank you. You saved my life."  
"Bitch deserved to die. She hurt my Shanny no one touches my  
brother!" Matt hugged him.  
Hunter ran in to find Shanny and Matt embraced on the bed and  
Lita dead..."Who the hell did this?" He growled.  
"Matty." Shannon answered simply.  
Hunter's jaw dropped. Adam told him what happened on the way back.  
"Matt? You killed her?" Matt nodded. "HOW?" Hunter asked  
"Her voice. I used her voice as my guide and let instinct take over." Matt answered.  
Adam was out in the hall. He over heard the conversation and he smiled with pride. His soul mate would be fine. Sight or no, he would be just fine.  
Jordan came running up, but Adam cut her off. "What happened?" She asked.  
"Matt killed Lita." Hunter said, as he left, seeing Jordan was ready to  
kill. "WHAT?" She yelled. She ran in. "How?" She asked.  
"Long story. But, I think the three of us need to talk about the fact Matt is blind." Adam said as he shut the door.

'Round 1,and I am going to knock his ass out!' Jordan thought to herself.  
"Why didn't you tell me Matt was blind, Jordan?"  
"Because I know you...if you knew, you'd stay, and prowl around here like a caged animal. Driving me, and I'd bet, Matt crazy! Besides, you said you trusted him, right?"  
"Yes, I trust him! But, if he can't see..." Adam argued this point.  
"He still can hear and if he heard any noise he'd let me know, and  
we'd investigate."  
"HOW? " Adam started shouting. "How would he investigate? He can't see  
to get up and get around? He couldn't fight anyone who came in here to  
hurt you! How was he gonna protect you?"  
"He would rather DIE than let anyone hurt me!" Jordan was screaming too.  
"He may not have been here long, but, I know he would do anything he HAD to do to protect me AND you!"  
Adam started pacing. "I would rather die than lose you, Jordan. I  
should've stayed here. Hunter and Kevin could've found Mercy. My first  
priority is you."  
"What? Am I some little woman who can't take care of herself? In case you forgot, I do have a black belt in Kick Boxing. When they kidnapped me, they knocked me out!" Jordan hissed at him.  
"What if they had a gun? What if they didn't give you a chance to use your kick-boxing skills?" Adam argued, "They would've killed you!" He shouted. "Then, I would have to kill them!"  
"You mean like this one?" Jordan yelled, pulling out her gun out of her  
boot.  
"Or this one?" Matt asked holding his own up.  
Adam studied Matt's eyes; his brows were drawn together like he had a  
headache.  
"Where did you get that?" Adam asked Jordan  
"Sara." She answered "She gave it to me to protect myself whenever I left the island on business. In case you forgot, Heyman's been after me for over ten years" Jordan told him.  
"I haven't forgotten, Jordan. I'll never forget it. And, yours Matt?" He  
asked.  
"In the business dealings I've had, I've learned that a person needed  
protection, so, Shane gave it to me."  
Adam winced at Shane's name. He feared Matt still had feelings for him.  
"Adam, Matt doesn't love him anymore. At least, not in that way dumb ass." Jordan told Adam.  
"You still haven't given me a reason for keeping his blindness from me."  
Adam said.  
Jordan sighed heavily..."Adam, Matt is a strong man, if he didn't feel like he could do it, he would've told you."  
"No, I wouldn't." Matt said softly.  
Jordan heard it. "Why not, Matt?"  
"I've never been one to ask for help." Matt replied. "Ask Jeff, he'll tell you."  
Adam's pacing increased in intensity. "Matthew Hardy, I should strangle  
you for keeping that from me!" He shouted. "When I saw you outside trying to find me, and you couldn't see, I wanted to punch you out! That was the MOST foolish thing I have ever seen!"  
"Tell me, you wouldn't have done the same thing!" Matt snapped back. "Tell me, you wouldn't do anything you had to to help Jordan, or anyone else!" Matt shouted.

"SHUT UP ADAM COPELAND! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT FOOLISH TO HIM!" Jordan yelled.  
"I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE OUT THERE WITHOUT MY SIGHT!" Adam yelled back.  
"Bullshit and you know it," Jordan told him. "LIKE HELL YOU WOULDN'T!  
You stand there, and say that Matt did a foolish thing. When you know DAMN well you would've!"  
Matt was crying, his headache getting worse with every word. He turned  
over in his bed, while the arguing went on.  
Adam knew by the shaking of Matt's shoulders, he was crying. He sighed  
heavily, and went to sit beside him. "Matt, you better get use to us  
arguing. Jordan and I have bad tempers"  
"Bet I have you both beat." Matt joked.  
Jordan went and sat on his other side. She brushed hair away from his  
face, leaned down and kissed the tears away..."I bet you do at that, dark one."  
Adam pulled him up and rubbed his shoulders. "When did your headache   
start?" He asked.  
"The minute you two started arguing." Matt replied through his sobs.  
Adam and Jordan exchanged glances. "You're so tense, Matt. You need to  
relax." Adam said  
"And, how do you suggest I do that? When you two are biting each other's  
heads off?" Matt asked, enjoying the massage. "You two are enough to give the dead a headache."  
"Maybe lesson 2 in your training." Jordan purred,  
"What is lesson 2?" He asked.  
Adam smiled. "Well, it starts off with this." he answered by pulling  
Matt's hair away from his neck and nibbling and kissing it.  
"I like how it starts off." Matt replied, sighing. The feel of Adam's  
mouth on his neck heavenly.  
While Adam was kissing Matt's neck, Jordan took the opening to kiss him  
deeply, Matt moaned deep in his throat, so deep, it actually sounded like a purr.  
"Never had one to purr for me before." Adam said.  
"Never had a reason to." Matt replied, as Jordan broke the kiss and put all her concentration on his chest, which was bare because Adam had taken the shirt off, especially after that purr. Jordan sucked and licked Matt's nipples. Bringing them taut and sensitive. Matt's cock throbbed in his pants, making them wet with pre-cum.  
Adam saw his predicament, and took the pants off. Matt gasped at the cool air that hit his cock and he moaned as Adam's hand wound around it. Adam held it, listening to Matt's purrs and smiled. He loved to hear it, and was willing to do anything to make Matt do that. 'My own kitten' he  
thought, 'never had a kitten before. I like it.' Adam wet his fingers, as Jordan took her mouth and deep-throated Matt. Adam fingered his tight  
entrance, and hit the sweet spot.  
Matt rose off the bed. "Uh-uh...you lie still. This is your lesson, not ours." Adam told him. Matt groaned, but did as he was told.  
Adam smiled. He loved to be in control, and with this kitten, he would  
remain in control "In your dreams, Edge." Matt said. Adam looked at him  
shocked. "I can hear your thoughts, Adam."  
"How?" Adam asked.  
"You are my soul mate. I was told that, when I found you, I would be able to hear your thoughts." Matt replied.  
"What about me, Matt?" Jordan asked.  
"Yes, Mistress. I can hear your thoughts too. We belong together. All 3  
of us."  
Adam smiled, and he fingered Matt, brushing his prostrate. Matt growled.  
"Growling now, huh?" Adam asked, laughing.  
"You talk too much, Copeland." Matt said.  
Jordan smiled and deep-throated him again.  
Matt didn't know whether to growl or purr, so he decided to moan deeply. 'Let them decide what it is.' he thought. He was shocked when Adam took his fingers out, and Jordan slipped her mouth off his cock.  
Then, since he couldn't see, he heard it. Movement on the bed. "Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Talk about talking too much. You ask too many questions." Adam  
said. Adam slowly entered him, as Jordan placed herself over his cock. Then, as one, they slammed on him. Matt cried out in immense pleasure. "Oh, fucking hell!" He shouted.  
"Like that, Love?" Adam asked.  
"Fucking right I do!" Matt replied. "Damn! That feels   
so..so..so...aw..Hell!" He said, as his ass was pounded, and his  
cock ridden like a broncobuster would ride. He cried, screamed, and  
growled at the immense pleasure that he was enjoying. "Oh, don't stop!  
Don't you DARE stop!" He demanded.  
Out in the hall, Shane was listening. "I'm happy for you Matt. You found  
your soul mates. You'll be happy now. Enjoy." He said softly, as he  
listened to the cries, and screams coming from his best friend.  
"Oh, shit! Damn! God, you two are gonna be the death of me!" Matt said.  
"Jordan? You notice that I haven't said a word in a long while?" Adam  
asked.  
"Yeah, I noticed." She gasped. The feel of Matt's huge cock inside  
her so intense, she couldn't think straight.  
"Dammit! You smart-assed, big teeth Amazon of a man!" Matt screamed.  
"Quit talking and finish me, both of you!"  
Jordan was shocked to hear her sub demand something of her, but, what the hell...this was the best she's had in a LONG time...she did as she was told, and rode harder and faster. Adam pounded his cock inside Matt so hard and fast, he thought he would leave bruises...but when he heard Matt growl like an animal...he didn't care one damn bit...let there be bruises...this was sooooooo awesome! He thrusted until he was almost spent, but, not until he unloaded his seed deep and hard inside. Then after, Matt came inside Jordan so hard and fast, bucking up that he almost sent her off the bed. Matt's muscles so tight around Adam, he couldn't hold off any longer. When Matt came, Jordan found herself experiencing the most exotic and erotic orgasm in her entire  
life. Not even EDGE could make her cum like this! "God, Matt!  
Sooo…fucking good!" She shouted, as she rode the wave of orgasm.  
Kevin heard the most feral howl he ever heard in his life. He looked up  
toward Jordan's room and he knew who it was "That's my boy!" he said,  
smiling with pride. He had a secret too. Kevin was so proud of his  
son. Not even he could make a howl like that. Comes by it naturally."  
He said.  
Matt only wished, he could see his soul mates when they were in the midst of those orgasms. He knew he had one mind-blowing one, and he wanted to believe they did too.  
"Damn, Matt!" Adam said. "That was one hell of a trip you took us on!"  
Matt smiled. "You two were the drivers, I was only the passenger."  
"Oh, but baby. What a passenger you made!" Jordan said, as she crawled  
to lie beside him, curling around him. Adam took the other side.  
Together, they made sure Matt felt safe and loved.  
Jordan made a note in her head, to have Mick come, and look at Matt to make sure his blindness was temporary. As she fell asleep, listening to Mercy and Hunter in the next room.

Damn!" Hunter said when he heard that howl "What the hell are they doing  
to him?"  
"Who cares right now?" Mercy asked. "I want you to make me do the same thing! That's erotic as hell!"  
Hunter smiled. "One howl--coming up!"  
"Paul, you should know. I am leaving the island for a little while. Maybe a week or two. I need to get my apartment and shit sold. I am leaving the FBI. I know Jason is staying. He's in love with Shannon and Jeff, so I know he will sign contract with Jordan to stay." She told him, as she removes his shirt. Kissing up his chest. Hunter smiled, loving the feel of her mouth. "God, baby. I have missed this. Just the two of us. No one else." He said, flipping her on her back.  
"You ready to play love?" He asked.  
"Yes, play me Hunter...PLAY ME!" She begged, as Hunter took her shirt and ripped it off, throwing the torn pieces away, and hungrily went to her nipples, sucking on them like a baby would a mother.  
Mercy found herself rising off the bed at Hunter's intense attention to her breasts. He pushed her back down, as he went to her other nipple, and gave it the same attention.  
Mercy writhed in ecstasy, as he made his way down her chest, to her navel, and flipped his tongue in and out. "Oh, Hunter!" She yelled. "I want your tongue down further!"  
"Patience Mercy. Remember? Patience."  
Patience be damned!" She yelled. "I want your tongue in me...make me  
cum!" Then, I want your cock in me and make me cum again!" She demanded.  
He eagerly agreed to this, and put his tongue in the middle of her mound, flicking it, teasing it. "Oh, My God!" She screamed. "Don't tease me, Hunter! Give it all to me!"  
He put his tongue inside her, and sucked hard. She writhed in erotic  
bliss.  
"I have missed you so much! God, your tongue is heaven!"  
She found herself quickly coming to orgasm, and she bucked off the bed,  
howling.  
"One howl, up and ready." Hunter said, smirking.  
"Oh, funny, Hunter, very funny." Mercy gasped. "But, I want to howl like  
Matt did!"  
"I think I can oblige you, my dear." Hunter replied, as he slammed his   
cock inside her, and drove it in hard and fast.  
Mercy found herself ready to cum again. "Hunter, cum with me! Let's HOWL   
together!"  
"Uh-uh. You wanted to howl like Matt, you howl."  
"Damn you, Hunter!"  
"Kinda hard to do right now, love." He returned, grunting. He drove hard  
into her, knowing she was close again.  
He took his fingers and put them in her other entrance. Mercy gasped in  
surprise, but found she liked the way it felt.  
She found herself close to orgasm and knew it was going to be the most  
erotic, hard orgasm she ever had. "Yes, Mercy. Cum for me. HOWL for me."  
Hunter encouraged. That's all it took. Mercy's climax hit her so hard,  
she bucked up, arching her back, riding the wave, howling like never   
before.  
Matt heard it and smiled. "Not bad...needs a few lessons, but not bad at  
all."  
"You are NOT going to be the one to teach her love." Adam said. "You are  
going to stay with us. We are not sharing you."

Mercy fought to regain her breathing and her strength. "Damn, Hunter.  
That was incredible!" She said.  
"You are the incredible one, my dear. You were awesome! That howl was  
amazing!"  
"Think they heard it?" She asked.  
"Most definitely. They're probably jealous of it." He said, as he laid  
beside her, and watched her fall asleep.  
"I know I would be." He said to himself.  
Shannon came running in the next morning to get his Mistress. "Mistress  
Sin! Mistress Mercy is leaving." He said with sadness in his voice.  
"What?" she said, as he held her robe up to help her put it on. "Get me  
something to wear lil one. Don't wake Matt or Edge. They need their sleep."   
She said with an evil grin.  
"Wonder why?" He asked slyly. He knew; he heard the howl, hell the  
whole damn island heard that!  
He looked, and saw how protectively Edge held Matt, and knew there would be another wedding soon.  
He helped her tie the sarong around her waist, and tie the back of bikini top. "You can't go alone. Heyman's still on the loose, and I'm not dealing with Kevin." He told her.  
She walked out to the landing strip. Shannon went out with her. She smiled as she watched Hunter and Mercy say their good byes.  
"Hey sissy. I thought you were staying?" Jordan asked.  
"I need to go back and give these to our chief. Once we catch Zee and Jai. Jason and I are quitting."

Just then, a shot rang out.

Hunter knocked Mercy to the ground as Shannon knocked Jordan to the ground. "That son of bitch doesn't know when to quit!"  
Jordan yelled. Pulling her gun out, along with Mercy, they fired at the  
helicopter, missing it. They watched as it flew away. "Done?" Mercy asked.  
"Hell no. I haven't even started. That fucker will die." Jordan hissed, as Shannon checked her for wounds. Adam came running up. "Baby are you ok?" He asked, scared out of his mind. Matt woke up, yelling that Jordan was in trouble. "I'm fine, Adam. But, Heyman won't be." She hissed.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, two pictures of Jordan and Mercy have escaped the island, a man sat in front of a woman "Yes ma'am I am sure they are your daughters. Jordan Cindy and Mercy Taylor." Randy told her. Margaret looked at the pictures and smiled. "They're alive." She cried softly, knowing her daughters were alive. But, how could she tell their fathers they were alive? Girls don't even know they are only half sisters. "I want to go to this island. I need to see them. I am doing an article on BDSM for the magazine, so I will do it on Eden. That will get me close to Jordan, and hopefully to Mercy." Margaret told Randy, as she looked at pictures.

The End of Book 1


End file.
